The Moonlight Staff
by Evil Kawaii Chibi
Summary: [Chapter 2 up 12/31] [A/U] [Starts during Namek Saga] [When a maniac sayian is now out to get you and you just broke something important to him he probably is thinking about killing you now, right?]
1. Find the Dragon Balls

[Disclaimer: I in no way own DragonBall Z or any of its characters.  I only am borrowing them for this fic to entertain myself and also all the readers who will/have/are read/reading this.]

[The Moonlight Staff]

[By: Drown]

[Chapter: 1] [Find the Dragon Balls]

            The late night moonlight crept into the dark cave, illuminating the rocks and massive walls in it.  Deep inside that cave though, hidden from many lay something important to all on that planet.  Something that five people had been searching for.  But only one had the possession of two of them to their luck, or maybe their misfortune.

            Bulma Briefs, Princess of Chickyuu, heir to Capsule Corp and all its fortunes, sat in a small Capsule house.  The florescent lights that hung on the ceiling lit up the floor underneath them and around.  The furniture was set up orderly and the smell of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies filled the air.

            The blue haired woman sat in a chair opposite of a coffee table in which two dragon balls sat on.  She just glared ahead of her at the two dragon balls.  Taking no mind to the smell of something burning.

            "This is your fault, you know that?" She said directly to the dragon balls.  "If it wasn't for you then I wouldn't be here.  Id be home and be able to wish Yamcha back soon.  I wouldn't probably die on this planet. I wouldn't……" she paused as an odd scent filled her nose.

            She looked over towards the kitchen and her eyes widened. How long had she been sitting here? She looked over to the clock beside the chair. It read 4:34. She was sitting there for almost and hour!

            She quickly stood up and ran into the kitchen.  She threw open the stove door and a large cloud of black smoke blew out.  She then reached onto the counter beside the stove and grabbed a fire extinguisher.  She pulled the latch on the extinguisher and pushed down the handle spraying it at the cookies that had caught fire!

After the cookies were put out she put down the fire extinguisher and turned off the stove, coughing on the smoke that still lingered in the air.  She grabbed out the cookie tray and quickly threw it onto the counter. "This is just great. I spend almost an hour preparing the mix to make it just right and then this happens!" She took the pan again and dumped all the cookies off of it into the trash before putting it in the sink.

            Bulma walked back into the pallor still agitated.  She glimpsed at the dragon balls before walking over to them and staring at them.  "Everything is your fault!"

            Just as she yelled that a loud bang came from outside.  Bulma quickly spun around to face the door and grabbed the dragon balls.  "Gotta hide you incase its Vegeta….." She then hurried around the house hearing more bangs and screaming from outside.  She threw one on the Dragon balls in the closet under the stairs and into a bowling ball bag before closing the door to the closet.

            The other one though she took with her and ran over next to the door and peeked outside a small window that was next to it.  As she looked outside she saw multiple ki beams flying and the she saw who was shooting them, it was Vegeta!

            What he was shooting at soon came into view.  She gasped as she saw Krillen and Gohan on the ground struggling to get up.  Beside them was another dragon ball!

*    *    *

Krillen looked over to Gohan as the child struggled to stand up and regain his balance. "Gohan, listen to me." He said and then Gohan.

Gohan averted his gaze to his friend that was still on the ground laying there, not even trying to get up. "What is it Krillen?" he asked.

Krillen shifted his gaze to Vegeta that had somehow managed to get the dragon ball while the two were talking and was now hovering in the air.

"Gohan, if worse comes to worse you have to destroy at least one dragon ball. After all, if you don't have all seven their useless" Krillen replied.

Gohan then smiled, "Hey! That's right Krillen!" Gohan then looked over to Vegeta, but then noticed that he wasn't there anymore.

"Looks like he's gone. Mind helping me up now?" Krillen asked Gohan who then went over to help his friend.

After Krillen stood up they flew out of the cave with the dragon ball locater in search of the other dragon balls, they would worry about the one Vegeta had later.

*    *    *

Bulma watched the whole thing from her spot at the window near the door. The strange thing was that even though she was watching she hadn't even seen Vegeta leave.

Bulma then sighed and then started to laugh to herself just realizing something. "Vegeta wouldn't come in here! He doesn't even have a dragon radar, he wouldn't even know I had the only two dragon balls he needed!" she continued laughing to herself.

"He probably didn't even see this place! I mean it's so dark in that cave and sayians are probably almost blind in the dark like most humans that don't have a flashlight. Stupid me! How could I think a stupid monkey like him could get in here!?"

"I wouldn't be all that confident onna….." A voice came from the now opened door that she was standing at only moments ago.

*    *    *

[Authors Note: ok, that's all for chapter one but I do have chapter two already typed out. Remember to review because if I get at least one review by tonight then I'll put it out when I get it or else if i'm not online then I'll put it out first thing tomorrow. So click that little button down there and make me a happy Evil Kawaii Chibi]

*//^.^\\*

*    *    *

[EKC]: And if you review today for a one time offer you'll receive this….*cheesy prize music for jeopardy starts playing in background*

[Chibi Vegeta]: NEEEEEEEEW CAR!!! *cheesy music shuts off*

[EKC]: *falls down anime style and then gets back up and looks over to Chibi Vegeta* ….You really think I can afford a new car?!

[Chibi Vegeta]: Not……really…..I mean your on the computer at the library and the library lady over there *points to a library lady who's staring at EKC*

[EKC]: *slinks back afraid of the lady*

[Chibi Vegeta]: ….keeps staring at you wanting you to get off ten minutes ago, and I mean you don't even have……

[EKC]: *clasps hand over his mouth* Ok…..I think they got it. Anyways if you review you get this Chibi Vegeta Plushie! Complete with removable sayian armor and wagging tail ability

[Chibi Vegeta]: *bites her hand and gets hand away from his mouth so he can talk* Hey! I don't……"

[EKC]: *quickly covers his mouth again* eh heh heh…….ummm……Don't mind him

[_To be continued……]___


	2. Let me let you in on a secret

[Disclaimer: I in no way own DragonBall Z or any of its characters. I only am borrowing them for this fic to entertain myself and also all the readers who will/have/are read/reading this.]  
  
[The Moonlight Staff]

[By: Evil Kawaii Chibi]

[Chapter: 2] [Let me let you in on a secret]  
  


[Last time on TMLS:]

[Bulma then sighed and then started to laugh to herself just realizing something. "Vegeta wouldn't come in here! He doesn't even have a dragon radar, he wouldn't even know I had the only two dragon balls he needed!" she continued laughing to herself.  
  
"He probably didn't even see this place! I mean it's so dark in that cave and sayians are probably almost blind in the dark like most humans that don't have a flashlight. Stupid me! How could I think a stupid monkey like him could get in here!?"  
  
"I wouldn't be all that confident onna..." A voice came from the now opened door that she was standing at only moments ago.]

  
*    *    *

Bulma looked over in the direction that the voice came from and gasped seeing Vegeta standing in the doorway. She quickly tried to hide the dragon ball behind her back but it was obvious he already had seen it. She was hoping sayians didn't have a good short term memory.

"So onna, where are the two dragon balls that the 'stupid monkey' needs?" He said gradually stepping closer to her. For ever two steps she took forward she took one step back.

"Ummm……did I say that? I meant the incredibly strong sayian that wouldn't hurt a woman like me……" Her voice was almost shaking. She was dead set afraid of this guy and in her mind was praying to Kami to let her see another day.

"Well part of that is true at least." He stopped as she was backed up into the wall and was now only about a foot and a half in front of her. "I know i'm incredibly strong, but let me let you in on a secret…" He then leaned over to her close to her ear. She stood there frozen to the spot. "I don't care if I kill you or not, ill do as I please, i've killed too many people to even count, and it wouldn't hurt to add another."

He then stepped back away from her and grabbed the dragon ball from behind her and held it in his hand. She was still afraid of him but she mustered up all the courage she had and glared at him. "Give me that back!"

He just chuckled. "You really think i'm going to give this back to you. Not on my life! Theres too many things I could do with this. Now run along and be a good tramp."

"Hey! I'm not a tramp you bastard!" she spat back without even realizing what she said until it was too late.

He just glared at her. "Bitch id hold your tongue if I were you unless you want it removed by me personally!" He screamed at her. "Now where the hell is the other dragon ball?!"

She quickly pointed to the small closet under the stairs. He looked up and saw it. "Good, now go get it whore."

"I'm not a whore…." She mumbled as she stood up and walked over to the closet. She opened the small door and looked behind her for a moment only to see Vegeta watching her. She had to be quick about this.

"What are you waiting for onna! Get the ball and get out of there!" He said agitated at her slowness. Now she really had to hurry.

"Ok, just a minute!" she answered and dug threw the closet, there had to be a hammer or something to break the dragon ball. She continued searching until she came across a brick that was going to be for the new chimney she was making.

'I sure hope this works' she thought to herself. She then grabbed the bowling bag and got out the dragon ball. "I got it!" she yelled still in the closet.

"Good, now bring it out here and maybe ill spare your worthless life……for now at least" he said watching her every movement, but still could only see the back of her.

She took in a deep breath, it was now or never. "Ok, coming!" She then raised the brick just above her chest so Vegeta couldn't see what she was doing and quickly smashed it down onto the dragon ball.

Next everything seemed to go in slow motion. Shards of the dragon ball flew all over the closet and on Bulma. They settled and then glowed yellow and back to orange.

Vegeta quickly ran over just in after she smashed it and fell to his knees in front of all the broken shards. Bulma looked at what she did, even though she would probably die now, she could die knowing she probably saved millions of peoples lives from the wrath of Vegeta.

Vegeta then stood up and grabbed her by the wrist. "Look what you did you whore! Now I won't get my wish and all of us will be killed by Freiza!" He then squeezed on her wrist hard. She cried out on pain and then heard a snapping noise, and another, fallowed by three more.

Tears streamed down her face at the pain of the bones breaking under her skin. Vegeta looked over to her wrist. He wasn't thinking about what he was doing. He didn't even notice he was squeezing her wrist to hard. But soon that feeling went away and he let go and pushed her against the nearby wall.

"Fucking woman!  Now the whole galaxy will be under Freiza's control! You Bitch!" He pushed her into the wall again.

She fell backwards onto her bottom. Tears streaming down her face and she continued sobbing. She nursed her wrist and looked up at Vegeta. "Well at least you don't get your wish! Then the whole galaxy would be under your control!"

"Yes, and it would be better that way! You don't know how he is on a good day! He beats children just to see them cry and then kills them shortly after. He rapes woman and then lets his higher class soldiers, Zarbon, and Dodoria have their way with them until they themselves are killed. If you walk into a room without knocking you are killed mercilessly on the spot! He rapes children just to see them cry for their parents to help them. Kills off entire races and makes them watch their family members killed! You don't know what he's like woman so just bite your tongue!"

Bulma looked up at him. "How did he know all this? Of course Freiza would make him one of his high class warriors but how did he know what Freiza did when by himself? "You'd probably do the same…." She was cut off as soon as she heard a loud bang outside.

Vegeta immediately looked up at the ceiling, seeming to look right threw the ceiling at something else though. "Now you've done it woman. Freiza found out where we are. So unless you'd like to die id run and hide if I were you…" He then flew straight out the roof of the Capsule house.

Bulma could only stare in shock. Why did he tell her to hide if he was on the verge of killing her a few seconds ago? Tears then swelled up in her eyes. 'He's probably just going to come back and kill me slowly by himself…..' she thought as tears then again started to flow down her cheeks. She stayed in the same spot nursing her wrist and looking up threw the hole in the ceiling.

*   *   *

[EKC: Well there is Chapter two! Hope you enjoyed in. Now as I said Chibi 'Geta, go get the prizes!

CV: And what if I don't?

EKC: *growls slightly* I……won't feed you for a month!

CV: Hey! That's no fair!

EKC: It's plenty fair!

CV: *mutters under his breath and goes backstage and grabs a box and comes back onstage*

EKC: Good! Now everyone who reviewed can come grab one!

Reviewers: *all rush over to the box and grab a Chibi Vegeta toy*

EKC: *walks over to the box and takes out the last Chibi Vegeta toy. Pulls a string on its back and its tail starts to wag* hee hee! So cute!

CV: *smirks and goes back stage. Coming back a few moments later with a box*

EKC: What's in there?

CV: All of you who review will receive this limited edition EKC plushie with tail wagging ability and…. *looks over to EKC* what are you anyways?

EKC: I'm a Nineaca Sayian! Get it right for once……See I got the cat-like ears *tweaks her black cat ears* and my sayian-like tail *unwraps black tail from around waist*

CV: Yeah she's a half breed third class baka!

EKC: *pounces on CV*]

[_To be continued……]_


	3. They just vanished

[Disclaimer: I in no way own DragonBall Z or any of its characters. I only am borrowing them for this fic to entertain myself and also all the readers who will/have/are read/reading this.]  
  
[The Moonlight Staff]

[By: Evil Kawaii Chibi]

[Chapter: 3] [They just vanished]  
  
  


[Last time on TMLS:]

Vegeta immediately looked up at the ceiling, seeming to look right threw the ceiling at something else though. "Now you've done it woman. Freiza found out where we are. So unless you'd like to die id run and hide if I were you…" He then flew straight out the roof of the Capsule house.

Bulma could only stare in shock. Why did he tell her to hide if he was on the verge of killing her a few seconds ago? Tears then swelled up in her eyes. 'He's probably just going to come back and kill me slowly by himself…..' she thought as tears then again started to flow down her cheeks. She stayed in the same spot nursing her wrist and looking up threw the hole in the ceiling.

  
*    *    *

[Meanwhile on Freiza's ship…]

        Zarbon entered Freiza's quarters quickly and then bowed in front of him. "Freiza, it seems that we have a minor setback to our plan."

        "Zarbon just get on with it or else leave my presence immediately!" Freiza yelled to his highest rank solider. He held a cup of wine in his hand swishing it against the sides of the cup.

        "Well it seems that that somehow the dragon balls have just……vanished." Zarbon said not making eye contact with Freiza as he said it.

        "What do you mean they just vanished?! How could something that big just vanish into thin air!?" Freiza yelled standing up in anger spilling some of his wine on the floor.

        "That is still a mystery to all of us here. We are trying to locate any sign of them right now."         Said a short man as he walked into the room. He had on a long white lab coat. His skin had an orange tint to it with spots of blue on his arms. He had no hair on his head and was very short compared to both Freiza and Zarbon.

        Freiza turned his attention over to the short scientist. "Well you and your workers better hurry or you'll be next on Death Row!" Freiza hissed.

        The man slunk back a little. Everyone Feared Freiza, except for his father and brother because both stronger then he was. But neither of them were within two-hundred light-years of where they were.

        Zarbon looked over to the scientist signalling him to leave. "Lord Freiza, i'm sure their around here somewhere. One of those humans must've tampered with the systems in here or else the dragon balls themselves."

        "Maybe so Zarbon, but we need to find those dragon balls before that monkey prince or humans find them. Send out all the search troops we have to find them…." Freiza said now sitting back down in his throne. A wicked grin plastered across his face.

        "Right away, Lord Freiza." Zarbon replied then turning on heel left the room, leaving the tyrant by himself.

        "Monkey, soon I will have you in my clutches……and soon the sayian race will be humiliated before my eyes once again, and then will be extinct forever." He laughed evilly as his laugh echoed throughout the room.

*    *    *

        Bulma stayed in the same spot, not daring to move, knowing something was outside. Searching for what? That was unknown to her.

        Suddenly she heard voices outside of the door. "Well I do sense a power level around this area. Arwin, you search inside, I'll search out here a little more."

        Bulma then scrambled to her feet, there had to be someplace they couldn't find her. She then looked at the closet under the stairs. That had to be the only place she could hide, there were no other cabinets bigger for her to fit in.

        She scurried over to the closet and opened the door. She then sneaked in and silently shut it just as the one who was called Arwin blasted down the door.

        "Oh human, I know your in here somewhere. It's no use trying to hide, your just making it harder on yourself.

        Bulma quieted her breath. She then prayed to Kami that they would leave and not find her. She prayed if they did find her that they wouldn't kill her slowly.

        Suddenly the closet door swung open. Standing in front of a quivering Bulma was now a large alien. He had long red hair and silver skin. His eyes matched his hair exactly. His body was at least two times the size of Bulmas'.

        Bulma's eyes widened and she quickly crawled under his legs, or tried at least. She was grabbed around the waist and then pulled up to meet his face. "Where do you think your going little female?" he asked, his red eyes staring at her.

        She thrashed about trying to escape his grasp but with no prevail. "Let me go you basted!" She screamed at him and she continued to try to get loose.

        "Not on my life…" He said and then hit her in the side of the head hard, causing her to pass out.

*    *    *

        "Krillen……I can't sense Bulma in the Capsule House anymore!" Gohan said as he paused in midair looking around.

        "Neither can I little buddy……But where could she have gone?" Krillen asked as he two paused in midair.

        "Maybe she just went to go get some fresh air outside. I bet she's ok though, if I know Bulma she wouldn't get herself caught or lost."

        "I sure hope your right Gohan…..I sure hope your right......" Krillen and Gohan then sped off in the same direction once again. Unaware of two eyes watching them from far away.

*   *   *

[EKC: Chapter three is now out! Hope you guys enjoyed……OUCH!

CV: *on side stage poking a pin into an EKC plushie*

EKC: *Holds onto arm* VEGETA! 

CV: *looks over to her* What almighty author?

EKC: OUCH! Vegeta! I know you have something to do with this!

CV: Do with what? *sniffle* I didn't do anything……

EKC: Don't do the puppy dog eyes! I know you did it so quit….

Bob the curtain man: *accidentally drops curtain on EKC*

EKC: *growls from under curtain* GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!

Bob the curtain man: uhhh……..it's sorta……stuck……

EKC: What do you mean it's stuck!?

CV: *Walks onstage with the EKC Plushies* Grab one reviewers! *pulls a box out of midair and cheesy commercial music plays* Buy this new and improved instead voodoo kit! Only $2899.99!

EKC: What?! That what you were doing?! You were voodooing me?! When I get my hands on you….! *thrashed about under the curtain*

CV: If you can even get out that is……!

EKC: But that's were your wrong! Eternal Dragon by your name I summon you forth………

Random guy: *walks by holding a marshmallow and banana sandwich*

EKC: ………SANDWHICH!

CV: *falls over anime style*]

[_To be continued……]_


End file.
